Leekah
Leekah is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Leekah is a Hylian traveler who can be found throughout Hyrule. She is one of the travelers whom Link can rescue from monsters. After being rescued she will take refuge in a nearby Stable. Link can encounter her in several areas, and if nearby enemies knock Leekah out, she will angrily admonish Link for standing by and letting her get hurt, even if he was not present at that moment. If Link manages to defeat the Bokoblin attacking her with out her getting knocked out, she will reward him with a random food dish or if his cooking inventory is full a random ingredient. If Link talks to her back at the Stable, she will mention that one hundred years ago there where much less monsters and a lady could actually take a peaceful walk through the countryside alone safely, though can't imagine what that would be like now indicating she longs for Hyrule to be peaceful like it was a century ago though realistically accepts it is unlikely to happen unaware Link is the Hylian Champion who seeks to bring about the very peace she longs for. Leekah herself is unable to picture what such a peaceful life was like as she has grown up in less peaceful times though apparently heard stories of Hyrule as it was before the Great Calamity. Locations *Horwell Bridge in Hyrule Field near the Riverside Stable *Rebonae Bridge in Hyrule Field near the Wetland Stable *Campsite along the road at Trilby Plain south of Pico Pond near the Woodland Stable Unscripted Rescues Like most unmounted travelers, Link can create unscripted monster encounters with Leekah as she makes her way back to the nearest stable then rescue her again for more rewards or acquire rewards if he failed to prevent her from being knocked out during a scripted encounter. The best time to do this is at night as Keese and Stal monsters appear making it easier to create unscripted encounters and sometimes she may run into them without Link leading them to her. As they are unscripted she is in far less danger as they tend to focus their attention on Link and ignore her as long as he stays within their range. The best places to do this are from Horwell Bridge and from her campsite on Trilby Plain as Rebonae Bridge is too close to Wetland Stable thus her journey back to it is shorter and less perilous. Leekah makes not distinction between scripted or unscripted encounters and does not blame Link for leading monsters right to her though will still admonish him if she is knocked out like she normally does during scripted encounters. However once she makes it to the stable unscripted encounters become impossible as monsters avoid approaching stables and stop following Link once he reaches one however Link simply has to wait for a new scripted encounter which tend to reset after every Blood Moon though if she reaches a stable he can go onto a scripted encounter at another location as the Bokoblins need to reset only after being slain. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild characters Category:Hylians